


One

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Forced Kissing, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Sexual Bondage, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This</i> time Sam's going to keep track of how many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

Even though Sam can rip his brother apart using only his mind, he likes visuals- wants Dean to be able to _see_ what’s coming.

Dean’s suspended from ropes, blood trickling from knots digging into his wrists. Sam’s kissing him roughly, dragging tonight’s prop over Dean’s skin. It’s heavy, thick, studded with sharp metal- Dean’s body is scored and bloody before Sam even gets to the main event.

This time Sam’s gonna count how many strokes it takes to separate skin from flesh- flesh from bones. The lash cracks like gunfire, lays Dean open, his cry chasing its echoes.

 _That’s one_.


End file.
